inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Aquatic Conflict/Transcript
Last time, on Inanimate Insanity: As promised, an eliminated contestant was going to rejoin the game. It wouldn't likely be Balloon or Knife, but perhaps it would be Baseball if the fans pitied him. Baseball: Haven't I been through enough? Meanwhile, Bow still wasn't going away, and actually came very close to getting the most votes, but was beat out by Paper, who commemerated his rejoining with a violent, random, murder. Paper: Oh, sorry... I don't know what came over me. MePhone then announced the tenth challenge was crossing the border through the Cacti Desert, although Salt's metal nature made her unable to compete. OJ and Bomb maintained a steady lead throughout the challenge, but when it came down to which one of them would win, they got into a big argument. Then all of a sudden, Bow randomly appeared, crossing the finish line. Adam told MePhone to allow her to rejoin, because she's so hilarious, much to MePhone's annoyance. However, MePhone decided to let a contestant win aswell, which ended up being Bomb, who betrayed OJ and took the win for himself, leaving everyone but Bow and Bomb up for elimination. At least Bomb invited everyone on the trip around the Earth he got as a prize for winning the challenge. Well, except Balloon. Can't say that's a big surprise. And that's what you missed on, Inanimate Insanity. The Beginning Paper: Hey, Marshmallow. How's it going? Marshmallow: Great! Wanna play catch? Bow isn't so great.. Bow: I can't... bleh. Paper: Sure! Marshmallow: Yay! (Throws a ball at Paper, which ends up hitting him in the face). Oh, sorry Paper. Are you okay? (Evil) Paper: You freaking idiot! You should die for this! Marshmallow: Huh? Paper: Eh, I mean, it's fine. I feel, great! Bow: Hey Marshmallow, throw at this stupid Kiwi over there! Apple: Hah! Marshmallow playing sports! As if! (Ball hits Apple in the face) Ow! (Intro) Before the Elimination MePhone4: Did you enjoy your trip around the world, guys? Marshmallow: Yeah! We even made a slideshow! (A small slideshow is shown) MePhone4: Yeah, well, whatever. It's time for a double elimination! Two people will be going home, as I said earlier. But which two? Let's find out! (Elimination Time theme plays) The Elimination MePhone4: The two contestants with the most votes will be eliminated. Apple: Oh my gosh! I hope it's Paintbrush! Paintbrush: You brat! I wish Santa took you with him! Apple: Hey! MePhone4: Be quiet! Anyway viewers, there was some confusion. When I said that two contestants were going to be eliminated, the viewers voted for two contestants, but I only wanted you to vote for one contestant, with the top two vote getters getting eliminated. So because of that, the contestant you listed first will be counted as your vote. Marshmallow: Uh, okay then. MePhone4: The rewards this episode are bendy straws! Paper: Yay! So, do we get drinks too? MePhone4: No, so let's get started. 364 viewers voted. Bow and Bomb won immunity, so they automatically are safe. (Bomb explodes once the straw hits him, with Bow falling off her pedestal screaming) MePhone4: Marshmallow was the only person to get less then 10 votes, so she's still in this! Marshmallow: Yay! MePhone4: Pickle and OJ got 24 and 29 votes, respectively, and get bendy straws. Taco, even though you are annoying ''as hell, you managed to be safe, with only 35 votes. Taco: SOUR CREAM! MePhone4: So is Apple. Apple: Yes! MePhone4: Paper, Paintbrush, Salt, only one of you will be safe. The other two will be eliminated. Paper: I hope it isn't me. *turns evil* It better not be me or else, *turns normal* I mean I really love everyone here. *turns evil* They could all eat my nub! *turns normal* Yeah. MePhone4: Salt, you got 92 votes! You are E-lim-in-a-ted! Salt: Oh my god, No!! MePhone4: Now, the next person is eliminated is Paaaaaaaaaaaaaa... *Paper and Paintbrush stare in distress...* MePhone4: ...aaaaaaaaaintbrush! Paper: Yay! Paintbrush: No! MePhone4: So, Salt and Paintbrush are out of here! Paintbrush: Oh no, how could this happen?! I can't believe it! Marshmallow: Paintbrush doesn't deserve this! He's great! Apple: Don't you mean, s''he's Great? Marshmallow: Uh, I don't know. Apple: Paintbrush, what are you anyway? Paintbrush: Are you serious? I'm obviously a- AHH! *Salt gets eliminated* *Just then...* Salt: Pepper! Pepper: Salty Salt! *They reunite, with Chariots of Fire playing in the background* *Pepper jumps out* *Salt falls on Pepper and they both fall to the ground* After the Elimination MePhone4: With those two gone, you are the final eight, and we have reached the official halfway mark! In honor of this, there are no more teams. Team Epic, and Team Chickenleg, you are gone, and now, all contestants will compete as individuals. OJ: Oh no, are you serious?! MePhone4: Do I look like I'm kidding to you? *A weird face of MePhone comes up with a screaming sound* Pickle: Yay! We did it! Alliance! Fin-ally! OJ: Forget the alliance. I quit! Pickle: What? Why?! OJ: I can't stand to work with Bomb. Bomb: Hey-ey-ey-ey-eyey-hey OJ! OJ: Don't play dumb! You betrayed our friendship last episode. You killed me so you can win the challenge. You know, despite other thoughts, I've accepted you for who you are, and you just stabbed me in the back! Bomb: Yeah-eah-ah-h-ah-eah-e! OJ: I don't want to hear it. I'm making a new alliance. Paper: New, alliance? Can I join? OJ: You know what? Yeah. We're an alliance now. Without Bomb. Marshmallow: Oh no. I'm alone. Bow: You're not alone! We can be friends! Marshmallow: So, we're forming an alliance? Bow: Okay, I have no idea what an appliance is. So lets just be friends. Marshmallow: Uh, sure, whatever. *Bow makes a huge smile* MePhone4: Yeah, yeah, well now, back to me! The Challenge MePhone4: The next challenge is an under the sea contest! OJ: Oh no. I'm not a big fan of swimming. MePhone4: And I'm not a big fan of getting interrupted. MePhone4: See this golden coin? Pickle: IT'S BEAUTIFUL! MePhone4: Well, *MePhone throws to coin into water* Pickle: No! My beautiful coin! Paper: But how are we going to breathe? We have to swim a long way down there. MePhone4: Well, that's what these masks are for. MePhone4: And they are wirelessly to this tub of oxygen. Paper: But wait! How is oxygen wirelessly sent to- MePhone4: Shut Up! Anyways this contest will not end until that coin is back here. Go! Pickle: Taco, grab a mask! Taco: Kk. Pickle: Well, how are you gonna swim? You don't even have arms. Taco: Uh, yeah I do... *Arms appear on Taco* Pickle: Oh my god! You have arms and you're talking fluent English! and you're- Taco: SOUR CREAM! Pickle: Oh there it goes. Paper: I can't go in there, I'll get soggy. OJ: And I can't swim. Paper, how are we gonna get the treasure without getting wet? Paper: We'll use a boat! *Paper throws a boat into the water* OJ: Where did you get that? Paper: Wal-mart. Everyone Shops there now. Bow: Come on, Marshmallow! Lets go win the contest! Marshmallow: Alright! Lets go bow! Apple: Hey Marshmallow! Where do you think you're going?! Marshmallow: To find the treasure, remember? Apple: Yeah, well, we'll see about that! Marshmallow: M-my Wal-mart card! Where did you get that? Apple: Marshmallow, you've done a lot of mean things, but, that Santa thing just crossed the line! *Apple rips the card* Marsh: You! You MONSTER! Apple: OH NO IT'S A SHARK! MePhone4: Oh yeah, there are sharks! Bow: Get out of here you idiot! *Bow hits shark with chair* Shark: GGGGGGRRRR...... Bow: Oh. Shark: *eats Bow* Paper: OJ, you seem upset. What's going on? OJ: Well, I'ts just that Bomb has been really selfish lately. He really betrayed me last episode. Paper: I know how you feel. Remember Knife, episode two? OJ: Yeah. Paper: Us allies gotta STICK together! I'm here for ya! OJ: Thanks! You're really nice paper. It's such a shame you ever went to Idiotic Island. Paper: Idiotic Island? *Flashback of Paper and Idiotic Island* Paper (evil): GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BOAT! *Paper throws OJ in the water* Paper (normal): Huh? What... happened? Paper: OJ! Where are you?! Marshmallow: N-nice'' ''Shark, Please don't eat me! Apple: Ew! You? I'm way more delicious than that disgusting ''Marshmallow! Shark: *eats Apple* Marshmallow: Yes! Apple's finally gone! But that coin is.. gonna be tricky. Pickle (deep voice): Aye-Aye matey! The treasure! Taco: Yeah, I know we compete on I.I., you idiot. Pickle: Um, it was a pirate reference. Taco: Your ''face is a pirate reference! *Taco spits a lemon at Pickle* Pickle: OW! NOW I CAN'T USE MY RIGHT EYE! Taco: Maybe you need and eye patch now, HEHEHEHAHAHAA! Paper: Sorry... about before OJ, I don't know what's going on with me. OJ: Between you and Bomb, *cough* I feel like i'm in a mental hospital. But whatever. We really need to win this challenge. So lets do this. Paper: Okay! *Paper gets a fishing rod and puts it in water.* *The shark bites it and holds on* Marshmallow: Yes! Now I can finally get that treasure! Paper: Wow, this coin is... really heavy. That's odd. *The shark comes up on the boat and crushes it* *Marshmallow gets out of the water* Paper: Just swim, OJ! OJ: I can't. *cough* I'm too weak. Too diluted. It's up to you... *OJ sinks* Paper: No! Win for us OJ! Marshmallow: Yes, I'm gonna win! Paper (evil): Oh no you're not! *Paper pulls out the fishing rod from earlier and hooks Marshmallow to it* Marshmallow: Huh? AAAH! *Paper pulls Marshmallow into the water and grabs the coin* Paper (evil): Hasta la vista! I win! MePhone4: Well, You win immunity! Okay then, viewers. Vote for either Marshmallow, Bomb, Bow, Pickle, OJ, Taco, or Apple! The contestant with the most votes will be eliminated! *Text says Voting ends March 8th, 2012! Vote by commenting on this video!* Paper (normal): Huh? What... Happened? (credits)Category:A to Z Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Season 1 Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts